The loud house Loving heart
by Project-story-board
Summary: A other probably short story Depends on the Review's it get I'll hope you Guy's like it cause I sure liked writing it... Plus just a little bonus for the long wait on the other story


'Dad you gotta stop taking them please' Lori bagged her father' please Honey Do it for us' Rita Loud said trying to convinced her Drug using husband' yeah Dad we Don't want to see you overdose' Luna said with tears in her eye's' ENOUGH!... I'll stop when I STOP OKAY!' Lynn'Sr yelled to the other's at the Dinner table to which everyone went silent' if u Guy's excuse me my apatite is gone!' Lynn'Sr said heading to the Door' please Dad Don't go' Lori said struggling to stop him from going out with the help of Luan' Let go of me! you two Little BRATS!' Lynn'Sr slapped them both to the Floor' DAD! STOP IT!' Lincoln said bravely standing between Lynn'Sr and Lori and Luan' shit the hell up' Lynn'Sr said holding Lincoln up off the ground and choking him to which scared the life out of Lincoln and the other's' Dad!... Stop it!' Luan shouted while trying to pry Lynn'Sr hands off of Lincolns neck with the help of Luna' Honey! Let go of our son!... Here's all the money we got just get out of here!' Rita loud screamed to which Lynn'Sr finally let go and Grabbed the money and Left' are you alright Lincoln?'

...

Lana asked as tears flow Down' 'Cough!' I'm 'Cough! Cough!' I'm okay Lana' Lincoln said reassuring her' You Guy's okay?' Lincoln ask while rubbing his sore neck' yeah... And Thanks Lincoln' Lori said as she and the other's cried' I'm sorry you Guy's had to see that... But Our Dad had been taking Drug's and Drinks as well now because he lost his Dream job 2 years ago we been trying to talk him to go the the Hospital for help but he never Did I just hope he Don't Die some Day' Lincoln Told the viewer's' oh my Gosh... I thought he was going to beat us with his belt Again' Luan Cried while hugging her mom' his gone to far this time I Never though it come to this... kids I'm going to Divorce your father' Rita Loud said to which some of them were shock and some were relief' but mom... we can turn Dad around for sure we just need a few more Days and...' Lincoln honey... We can't turn Dad around h...his lost in his own world now' Rita loud said sobbing uncontrollably' its okay mom... we'll get through this somehow we always... have each other's back' Luna said smiling while comforting her mom'

...

 _(changes in the house)_

'honey please you can't Do this please Don't kick me out I'll change... give me a second chance' Lynn'Sr bagged' sorry Lynn but you gone to far hurting the girl's and Lincoln just Leave... Or else I have to call the police back and I Don't wanna see you in more trouble' Rita said holding back her tears' I...I 'sigh' I'm so sorry' Lynn'Sr said going' are you going to be okay mom?' Lola asked tearing up' I'm gonna be okay Lola just... Just a little sad' Rita said going to her room' Guy's we can't just stand here and let mom cry we gotta cheer her up somehow' Leni said as quiet sobs can be heard from Rita's room' yeah but what do we do to cheer her up?' Luan asked' hmm... I know! We can bring her to the fancy restaurant in town called Lorenzo's sip' Lori said Excitedly wiping tears off her cheeks' bobby works there... so he can get us a Discount' Nice work Lori... I wonder how there steaks taste like' Lincoln said Drooling a little' sorry Linky but only Grown ups are going' b...but 'sigh' okay' so me mom Leni Luna Luan are going... I hope this works... Oh I almost forgot I'll order Pizza for you Guy's when we Leave' Lori said to which put a smile on Lincoln and the other's who are staying' o...on second thought Lori I'm gonna stay here with them... I just wanna stay home and Eat Pizza' Luan said smiling a Little' Okay just the four of us are going... I gotta call bobby' Lori said pulling out her phone while heading upstairs' hey Guy's Rick and Morten or whatever his name is on' Lana said Excitedly' while the other's sat Down and the other's went Doing there own thing's'

 _(Special Night)_

'what if She Don't want to go?' Luna said nervously' maybe we can make her a special Dinner if She Don't want to go' Leni said Smiling' Don't worry she'll go with us I know it... Plus that's a good ideal Leni if she Don't come along' Lori said as she was gonna knock on the Door Rita came out' Oh girl's... Do you need anything?' Nothing just wanna ask if you coming along to Lorenzo's sip!... And we're not taking no for a Answer mom' Lori said seriously' 'sniff' okay... I'll be ready in a minute' okay we'll wait for you' Lori said as she went to the Kitchen' alright mom is coming along... And yes I remember Lincoln' Lori said Dialing the Pizza place to which Lincoln and the younger one's smiled and after few minutes Rita came out' wow... you look beautiful mom' Lori complement' yeah mama bear you look like a Rock Goddess!' Luna said with a wink' Thanks kids... its been a long time since I went to a restaurant I love there claim and quietness' Rita said Smiling' okay we're all ready?... Oh wait I almost forgot to put on my lipstick you Guy's can wait for me in the car' Lori said rushing upstairs and came back Down in a few secolat

...

'here's the Money for the Pizza's Lincoln... we'll be back in a hour or Earlier' Lori said Leaving' I hope there have a good time... Oh! I almost forgot spongebob going on' Lincoln said rushing to the Living room' come on where's the remote?' Lincoln said checking under the couch and between the cushion's' ah ha!... Found you at last!' Lincoln said sitting back Down and flicking through channels to find his favorite cartoon show' hey!... Why Didn't you tell me spongebob was on you pee brain' Lana said throwing a pillow' heh sorry but I Didn't wanted to miss anything' but now I missed some of it thanks to...' What the heck!... Why Didn't Nobody told me it was on!' Lola said Angrily' what on?... Oh spongebob is on!' Luan said happily sitting Down' Ding Dong!... Ding Dong!' Hold your horse's I'm coming' Pizza Delivery for I C Weiner... Ugh not one of these again' the Delivery guy said annoyed' Here's the money for the Pizza's and a little for you trouble' Lincoln said holding back a Laughter while taking the Pizza's and putting them in the kitchen' hey Guy's! The Pizza's here' Lincoln said and in a second everyone came' hmm Pizza is amazing... Right Lily?' Lana said happily munching' I Love you Pizza' Lola said kissing the Pizza then Savagely Eating it' To be or not to be Eaten... And in this case To be Eaten' Lucy said Eating the Pizza with Passion' oh Pizza I ya just a love you' Luan said with a Italian accent as she slowly Eat it' Pizza is the best!... But it can't beat Ace Savvy' Lincoln said and after a while everyone was full' hmm that was... Awesome' Lana said patting her belly' you can say that again' Lynn'Jr said burping Loudly' alright I'm just Ugh!' You alright Lincoln?' Lana asked' yeah... just a little heart burn... Gonna put these in the frigid for 'Gasp!' Ahh!?' Lincoln! What's wrong!?' Ugh! My... My heart...' Lincoln said as he Drop to the Floor not moving' Lincoln! Lincoln!... Luan call 911!' Lynn'Jr said as she tried to wake up Lincoln'

...

 _(Heart of Gold)_

'Ring Ring!' Where's my phone?' Lori said Searching in her purse' ah hello?' What? 'Gasp!' Guy's we gotta go!' Lori said seriously' but what about our food?' Luna said as her belly Grumble' Lynn called Lincoln's in the hospital! Come on!' Lori said as she Rush out with the other's behind her and soon there Drove hastily' May I help you?' A nurse asked as she saw the Four nervous Lady's' yes 'huff' where's my son!?' Rita said with a worried look' name?' Lincoln Loud' Rita answer quickly' Lincoln... Lincoln ah the Doctor is taking a catscan of him right now... You guys can wait in the waiting room' 'Gasp!' Guy's what happened to Lincoln?' Lori ask as she saw the other's in the waiting room' He passed out and... And I Didn't know what to do' Lynn'Jr said as tears flow Down while the other's were Crying' its okay Guy's Don't worry he'll be okay... I hope' Lori whispered the last word's... A Doctor came and looked surprised at the many people's in the room' uh... Rita Loud?' The Doctor said Looking at the mom' what's wrong with my baby? Where is he?' Can I speak with you in private?' Please! Tell me his going to be alright' Rita said nervously' I'm sorry to say His got heart failure and Decreasing blood flow throughout his body I'm afraid his... Not gonna make it unless he gets a other heart but... we already got a Donations for one if you sign here we'll get to the surgery right away' handing a clip board to her' but who's is Donating?' Rita ask concern' a Lynn'Sr' Rita was shocked as he said that' we asked if he wanted to rethink about it but he just said the same thing... so if u sign now we'll still have time' Rita hesitated but sign it' thank you' the Doctor said rushing back in the Door'

 _(Aftermath)_

'so how are you feeling Lincoln?' Luna asked as everybody got out the Van' I'm feeling a lot better now... Ow!' Lincoln Flinched as Lola hugged him' s...sorry Linky Did I hurt you?' Lola said Looking up in his eye's' heh no I'm okay Lola Don't worry' Lincoln smile while everybody went in... And Lincoln walk to the kitchen for a snack he notice a USB' hey Guy's did any of you Left a USB in the kitchen?' Lincoln said as everybody Entered the kitchen' is this one any yours?' Lincoln said showing everybody the USB to which everyone Decline' huh well its not mind' Let me see it' Lisa said grabbing the item and going upstairs and within a couple of seconds came back Down with a Laptop then inserted it and a video pop up showing Lynn'Sr with red eye's' how... Do there work this thing?... Ah There we go... hey Girls... and Lincoln' Lynn'Sr wave to the camera' So... I want to say I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I wasn't the greatest Dad and husband I Don't know what happen to me... I wish everything could go back to the way things use to be' Lynn'Sr said as tears slowly flow Down his cheeks' but that's never going to happen... and I'm sorry for that... And once Lori texted me at my hotel room... I went to the hospital as fast as I can I Didn't care if I ran pass red light's and when I came the Doctors told me you were going to Die I was Devastated... There told me the only way you could Live was a new heart but nobody would Donate there's just to some kid there just met so there was only one thing to do... Give you mine and it's Worth everything for you to Live Lincoln' Lynn'Sr smile while wiping his eye's' and never Drink smoke or Do Drug's Lincoln... and always respect your mother and that goes for you Girl's too and... remember Son I'm always with you wherever you go' Lynn'Sr said patting his chest as the video ended' D...Dad gave me his heart' Lincoln said shockingly as tears Form in his eye's' as some were was shocked and in tears'

...

 _(The End)_

 _(Or is it?)_


End file.
